


Different Strokes For Different Folks

by Medicalnonsense



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medicalnonsense/pseuds/Medicalnonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Guy-Man have some time alone together on a trip away from home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Strokes For Different Folks

          The idea of a low-key evening had not ever been this relaxing.  This was the unanimous decision of the two men involved in the dim room.  Once upon a time, they would’ve rather been out partying it up, spinning some sick beats or going out to lose their minds at a concert.  Not that they still didn’t do those things more often than not, but one quiet night every two to three weeks was indeed something to look forward to.  
 _Does this mean I’m getting old?_  Thomas wondered to himself, relaxing his sore back completely into the cushiness of the chair beneath him.  Turning his head to view his companion, likewise installed in a comfortable chair—albeit, his legs were curled up beneath him and his bony fingers clasping some sort of technical manual in front of his face—he decided that given the shorter man’s seniority over him, he would not ask his opinion.  However, now that he was looking at him…  
          Thomas’s gaze roamed over his friend, Guy-Manuel was rather engrossed in whatever bit it was he was reading, so it was unlikely he would notice.  He had his hair tied away from his face that evening, a colorful wristband being the culprit of such a crime as to contain the uncontainable glory.  As was normal, Guy-Man had a cigarette dangling from his lips, it hadn’t been lit yet as he was trying to cut-back on his habit, but it wouldn’t remain that way for long.  Once upon a time, Thomas asked him what the point of having an unlit cigarette in his mouth was and Guy-Man’s only answer was “Either suck my dick or shut up.”  No, not really an answer at all, but Thomas took him up on his former offer and so the question had become irrelevant.  He had come to learn, however, that if Guy-Man did not have said cigarette between his lips during certain activities, such as reading, drinking or being blown, he fidgeted ceaselessly.  Sometimes it was cute and sometimes it was…  Eh, _inconvenient_.  
          As Guy-Man chose to shift positions—Thomas figuring his legs must’ve been falling asleep—the watcher’s eyes had their attention drawn to the pale limbs that stretched out before him.  His friend lifted a leg to clumsily scratch his opposite calf before sitting his bare foot back down on the plush carpet and resume motionlessness.  Guy-Man was not a fan of wearing pants in private.  As his slightly ragged t-shirt suggested, shirts were fine but pants were a close to never, which left the man’s groin uncovered, save for a pair of underwear.  
          The sudden “flik” noise of a lighter being ignited told Thomas that Guy-Man had finally given in to the temptation of the cigarette between his lips.  Perhaps it was time that he also gave in to a likewise temptation he was facing.  As Guy-Manuel took the first drag off his cigarette, Thomas wordlessly and silently slid from the chair he was in to his knees on the carpet.  
          Being as he was quite ensconced in his book, enjoying the pleasant flow of nicotine to his system all the while, Guy-Man did not notice as Thomas slid himself over to him.  This having been said, the last thing the shorter man had been expecting was to feel a pair of warm, bony hands on his knees, pushing them apart.  He jumped with a good deal of surprised and moved his book from his face to look down at the perpetrator.  
          “What do you want?” he asked calmly as he suppressed a smile at the man on his knees and between his legs.  Gently smiling, Thomas closed his eyes and rested a bristly cheek on the inside of Guy-Man’s thigh, nuzzling the soft skin.  The man in the chair shivered for a moment before attempting speaking again “Are you suddenly mute?”  
          Thomas chuckled, his arms threading under Guy-Man’s legs and his hands coming to rest on the tops of his thighs.  He rubbed the fuzzy skin slowly as he pressed his lips to his legs in a series of kisses that lead outward until Thomas kissed his kneecap.  He rested his chin on Guy-Man’s leg, smiling up at him as if waiting for some other sort of playful insult.  
          “You’re going the wrong way.” the man above told him, closing his book and sitting it down on the adjacent end table.  He drew in a breath as Thomas resumed tickling his sensitive skin with the hairs of his beard, peppering it at the same time with little kisses.  He _hated_ how agonizingly slow Thomas could be, it was superbly arousing and frustrating.  Sometimes he couldn’t stand it and he would yank Thomas’s hair to pull him where he wanted him faster, rarely did that yield positive results, however.  The taller, skinny man was a master of teasing him and he found himself hating and loving it in equal measure.  
          Guy-Man bit his lip, staring down at Thomas as he focused on his work, finding himself letting out a shaky breath as his heart rate jumped.  He took a long drag off his cigarette, releasing the cloud of smoke in a blissful breath as he reached his opposing hand out to lay it on Thomas’s head.  
          The man on his knees, clearly expecting the hand to pull at him, winced at the contact at first; as he soon found Guy-Man to be placidly playing with the curly tufts, he relaxed, he even pressed up against the hand slightly to get a full stroke down his head.  His lover smiled down at him, taking another breath of smoke and letting it out his nose.  The smile grew into a poorly-controlled grin as the hands that had been rubbing his legs climbed up to his abdomen under his shirt.  
          “Thomas…”  Guy-Man broke their silence as the man drew slowly closer and closer to his groin.  “Say something.”  
          “Like what?”  Thomas asked as he stopped his advancements to rest his cheek on the top of Guy-Man’s thigh.  He saw the frustration in his eyes, an accusatory look of “I didn’t say stop!” in them.  
          Guy-Manuel scoffed, “You’re such a romantic.”  
          “Okay, ‘you’re such a romantic’.”  Thomas flinched and began laughing as he got his predicted slap—a light one, of course—to the crown of his skull.  
          “Smart ass.” Guy-Man huffed, dragging on his cigarette.  
          “Anything to piss you off, darling.”  Thomas, still grinning felt his heart warm as Guy-Man’s traditional “ice-cold” expression was turned down to him.  That look did things to him of the like that his lover could scarcely comprehend; it was only made worse by the way the warm, light smoke slid from his nose and lips.  Many saw the expression as “fuck off” Thomas saw it as “I will destroy you.” and never failed to make his affections immediately apparent.  The younger man dug his fingers into the flesh of Guy-Manuel’s sides and released a shaky breath, held firmly by his arousal in the lustful gaze.  
          His tongue snuck out from between his lips and he jumped in anticipation as Guy-Man leaned low over him.  Taking the chance, Thomas, unwound his arms from his lover’s legs and midsection to throw them up under his arms as their lips met in sweet joy.  Guy-Manuel held Thomas’s face steady between his hands, being careful not to burn him with the precariously held cigarette between two of his fingers.  Thomas, still on his knees, as he forced his tongue up into Guy-Man’s mouth curled his fingers and scratched through the shirt at his back and shoulder blades.  
          Guy-Man let out a muted moan, lapping at Thomas’s tongue steadily and stroking his beard.  Thomas was the one to break their kiss, nibbling at Guy-Man’s lower lip whilst still painting the skin beneath the shirt with dull red lines.  He moved to the man’s throat and Guy-Manuel moaned again, “Thomas,” he began, his hands moving to clutch at Thomas’s back and hair, “touch me you stupid…”  The shorter man didn’t even get to finish his sentence before feeling a hot, large hand palm him through the rough fabric of his underwear.  He cursed under his breath, but yelped as Thomas’s teeth nipped his neck too hard.  With a firm hand, he pushed him down and away, “Don’t do that.” he breathily instructed before Thomas returned to kiss and lick the bites he had previously left.  Guy-Man let out stifled chuckle, “How about you focus somewhere else; you awful tease.”  
          “Where would that be?” Thomas enquired, wrapping his fingers around the concealed stiffness under his hand.  Guy-Man let out a gasp, his eyes losing a bit of their clarity in frustration.  Most of his blood was no-longer prioritizing his brain at that moment in time after all.  “C’mon, tell me, darling.” The taller man egged him on, loving every second of his flustered attempts at sentence formation.  
          “Suck me, _rosse_.”  
          The hand in his groin released his lust and slipped a finger inside the underwear’s waistband.  Thomas tugged at the undergarment, Guy-Man helpfully raising his hips as they were pulled off him and left to sit around his ankles.  Thomas resumed his earlier position between Guy-Man’s legs, taking a moment to enjoy the hands that threaded themselves back into his hair and stroked through it.  As he kissed Guy-Man’s thighs again, he heard the release of a frustrated breath.  Thomas smirked, had Guy-Manuel honestly thought he was going to skip straight to it?  
          “Your legs are lovely, darling.” he muttered, kissing and licking slowly closer and closer to the ultimate point of interest.  
          “Shut up, giraffe.” the man above warned.  “Oh…” Thomas nuzzled him with his nose, it was nothing significant, but so starved as he was for touch, anything was welcome.  “Thomas.”  Guy-Man sighed as soft, closed lips, flanked by the whiskers around them climbed slowly up his dick.  A pair of hands held his exposed hips down as he tried to grind against the sensation, “I hate you.” he nearly whined, squirming as the teasing touches were beginning to drive him insane. “Touch me, dammit!” His hands fisted in Thomas’s hair, careful though he was to not pull on it.  A gasp split his lips again as he felt his lover’s wide, rough tongue drag up his length and lap at his newly exposed frenulum.  “Why do you do this to me?” he huffed.  
          “Because you spend so much time being quiet.” Thomas reasoned, “I love hearing you this way.”  As Guy-Man opened his mouth to rebut, Thomas didn’t give him a chance.  He drew his lips in around the glossy head of the penis in front of him and swirled his hot, wet tongue around it.  Instead of an insult, he received a gasping moan and the hands in his hair start to scratch lightly at his scalp.  
          “Fffuuuh…”  Guy-Man trailed off, feeling Thomas take most of him into his mouth and his hands slide up his abdomen again.  “Ah!” his breaths came quickly and ragged and finally realizing that he had spent his cigarette, he ground it out in the ashtray nearby.  He lolled his head back and closed his eyes as a mewling noise came from his throat with a particularly hard lap to his frenulum.  His moaning slowly grew higher and more consistent as Thomas worked him over, his hands had since migrated from Thomas’s hair to his shoulders as he bent forward over him in pleasure.  
          Thomas, was surprisingly interrupted near the height of Guy-Man’s pleasure; with an unexpected force, Thomas felt himself shoved out of Guy-Manuel’s lap and pushed to the floor, his legs uncomfortably pushed into odd angles.  Blinking to readjust his sight, he gave his lover a befuddled expression as he stood from the chair over him, his erection throbbing and wet with saliva.  He almost asked if something was wrong, but sucked in a breath instead as he caught the look on his face.  
          “You like sucking dick?” Guy-Man hissed in a low voice, pushing lightly down on the groin of Thomas’s jeans with a foot.  
          “Yes.” Thomas chuckled, raising a hand to wipe his mouth.  
          “I’ll bet you like getting fucked too.”  
          Thomas chuckled, “What ever made you think that?”  Guy-Man rolled his eyes at him and he nearly apologized, but seeing as Guy-Man put out his hand to him as he laid on the floor, he figured he was over the scenario infraction.  He raised his hand to take Guy-Man’s but found it curiously smacked away.  
          “You’re staying right there, I just want your wallet.”  
          Lifting his hips, Thomas took his wallet from his back pocket and handed it up to him, wondering exactly where he was going with this.  Seeing him search through the bill slot and remove a long, flat packet, he found himself blushing a little.  
           “Knew it.” Guy-Man threw the wallet back down at him before dropping to his knees over him and unbuckling his pants to pull them down around his knees.  
          “They are rather convenient.” Thomas joked as Guy-Man threw his pants away.  
          “Shut up.” the smaller man barked, grabbing his dick firmly through his underwear and staying anything further from his friend’s mouth.  “Now roll over.” he ordered before giving the sensitive organ another tug and releasing it.  
          Thomas complied immediately, settling himself on his knees and elbows.  He felt his own excitement build when Guy-Man grabbed his underwear and roughly thrust them down with one hand whilst his other struck him on his left cheek.  
          “You’re a disgusting pervert.” Guy-Man muttered, Thomas shivered, responding with an aroused “I know.”  
          Grabbing his opposite hip, Guy-Man struck him again, getting a moan and spurred on by the positive response, he spanked him a third time.  
          “Ah!”  Thomas squeaked, knowing that more noises would only make Guy-Man continue and strike harder.  
          “Faggot.” He heard growled above him, another stinging blow, “Whore.” Another and Thomas cried out again, “Stupid, worthless, fucking, slut!” with each word punctuated by Guy-Man’s hand striking him it wasn’t long until his backside was hot and red with stinging pain.  Thomas, already sweating from earlier arousal, panted and moaned as he was able to see from his angle that his dick dripped clear fluid on the carpet.  He jumped as he felt a hand close around him—still hot from all the blows dealt—and mewled shamelessly towards the floor of the posh hotel room.  
          “You must carry these for a reason.” Guy-Man suddenly purred, letting go of his prick and tapping his skin with the packet he had removed from his wallet earlier.  
          “Of course…” Thomas answered in an unsteady voice.  
          “Hoping to find someone to fuck a disgusting slut like you?”  
          “Yes.” he admitted, closing his eyes; inside, however, he was rather curious how Guy-Man had known he carried those, it was only a recent development that he had started to and he had never even told him about it.  What doesn’t he know about you? He asked himself humorously, soon torn out of his thoughts by a slap to his raw behind.  “I’m sorry!” he immediately apologized.  
          “You just got your wish.” Guy-Man spit on Thomas’s back where his shirt had fallen down to pool at his shoulders.  He tore the long packet open and was reminded how sickeningly sweet the particular brand of lubricant was.  Quickly he spit again, both the torn piece of plastic as well as the nasty fluid that had gotten to his tongue.  With just as much haste, he spread the clear liquid onto his fingers and pressed them inside the man on the floor, hearing his sweet voice hitch and gasp.  He wanted so badly to hurry up and fuck him, but Thomas was more complicated than him and required a little more than that.  Working his fingers inside of him, Thomas clutched at the carpet and moaned, pushing back against him.  “You want more?” Guy-Man chuckled, using his unoccupied hand to spread lube onto himself.  
          “Yes!”  Guy-Man shivered at Thomas’s needy voice, as if it wasn’t so attractive ordinarily.  It was ridiculous how badly simple inflections in his lover’s voice completely undid him.  
          “How badly?”  
          “Please!  Fuck me!  I’ll do anything!”  Thomas whined, pushing back on the pair of fingers that rubbed that glorious spot inside of him with experienced precision.  “I’ll do anything…” he pleaded again, weak with pleasure.  
          “I love it when my sluts are this needy.”  Guy-Man responded in a voice that was perhaps a bit too tender for the moment, but needless to say, he couldn’t help himself.  
          “I love _being_ your needy slut.” Thomas responded all the same much to Guy-Man’s surprise.  “I love you fucking me until I scream.” he continued to growl in an exhausted voice.  
          “I’ll make you scream, then.” Guy-Manuel promised (thankfully keeping a stutter out of his voice), pushing himself inside the tight hole before him.  The low noise Thomas made at the intrusion made him nearly lose himself for a moment, but the man beneath him still needed a bit more time before he wrecked him.  They both sat for a moment, reveling in the initial shock of completeness, however, it didn’t last long and Guy-Man dug his nails into Thomas’s hips.  
          Their joint moans grew gradually louder, Guy-Man’s fingers gripping tighter and tighter to Thomas’s hips with bruising force as the skinnier man shook with effort.  The shorter man saw Thomas clutching at the carpet, his nails making soft grating noises as they fisted and relaxed with each inward and outward thrust inside of him.  He had almost completely given up on supporting himself, his face rested against the carpet between his forearms as his moans turned to whining and pathetic “ah”s.  
          “C-Can I touch myself?” Thomas asked and not thinking about it, Guy-Man almost answered “Why would I care?”, again, he had to remind himself that Thomas was complicated.  
          “No.” he growled in response, increasing the force of his thrusts a few times in emphasis and tearing some undignified noises from his friend.  
          “Please, I need—”  
          “Need to take what I give you.” the man beneath him whined in frustration as Guy-Man had his way with him.  He was close, so fucking close.  
          “Please,” Thomas breathily pleaded again, “please…” his breath was beginning to hitch, “Will you touch me?”  
          “Touch that thing?” Guy-Man answered with manufactured disgust.  For a moment, the noise that Thomas made almost had him thinking he was about to cry, so helpless it sounded.  
          “Please… Guy.”  
          Well…  That just wasn’t fair.  
          Bending himself to fit better against the curvature of Thomas’s backside, he let his hand slide from the bony hip and grasp his starved hardness.  
          “Scream.”  Guy-Man commanded.  
          “Aah…” What was left of Thomas’s composure fled him.  “Ah!” he howled with a particularly harsh thrust inside of him.  “I’m going to—!”  Thomas yelped as he felt Guy-Man’s teeth scrape against his back, “Please!  Please!”  his voice was growing harsh and shrill, he couldn’t hold up much longer, “Please!  Let me—!”  Tears advanced to the corners of his eyes and flowed down into his beard, “I need it so bad!”  The younger man’s breath hitched, “I need…”  That quiver in Thomas’s voice set Guy-Manuel on fire.  As if he wasn’t already blazing; it just turned the tight fire of his gut downright volcanic.  “Aaauuuuaahh!”  
          Volcanic in every sense.  
          “Ffffuuuuuuucckkkkkkkk!”  Guy-Man cursed and continued his hardest to drive in and out of Thomas as his orgasm spurred arhythmic movements.  They both were completely lost to pleasure for an amount of time neither of them were able to determine.  All they were understanding of was that there was a new mess on the floor beneath Thomas’s limp body and that Guy-Man had latched on to the only thing else that he felt beyond his small death with wanton force.  His nails dug in deep, leaving angry furrows and crescent shapes in Thomas’s skin.  
          “We’re getting better at that timing thing.”  Thomas panted as intelligent thought returned to him.  “ _Really_ good…”  
          Guy-Man just grunted something unintelligible, nuzzling his face into Thomas’s back as he removed his softening organ from him.  
          “We can move to the bed, if you like.”  Thomas good-naturedly suggested, not surprised when Guy-Man was suddenly on his feet and hastily making his way to the bedroom.  With a grin, Thomas stood and followed him, the both of them collapsing on the fluffy, luxurious hotel bed.  “Funny how this never seems to be where we start.” he chuckled.  
          “Neh, being normal is overrated.” Guy-Man brushed off, starting up a cigarette to share with him.  
          “Says you.” Thomas sniggered.  
          “Says the person that fell in love with the most un-normal person on the planet and loves every minute of his unconventionality.”  Guy-Man curtly responded as Thomas cuddled up to him to rest his face on Guy-Man’s smooth chest.  In spite of his blunt and seeming unkindly tone, there was a sincere smile curving his lips.  
          “I love you too.” Thomas grinned, letting his eyes slip closed.  
          “Don’t fall asleep yet.”  
          “Why?”  
          Guy-Man sniggered, running his fingers through Thomas’s thinning hair “If you really think I’m done with you tonight, you little slut, you have another thing coming.”  
          “Another what coming?”  
          “Shut up.” Guy-Man laughed, giving his partner a playful slap on the head as he waited for their refractory periods to pass.


End file.
